Closed Beta 11 Patch Notes
General *Challenge Matches have been added: **This is a new queue that players may use to create a custom game between two full parties of five. **To enter a Challenge Match, you must be the leader of a full party of five and click on the Challenge queue to create a match. Enter in a game name, an optional password, and select a server for the match to play on. Once created, an opposing party of five must enter the queue and select your game to start the match. *A new Experimental Queue has been added: **This is a more Casual queue that will rotate between two different game modes: Assault and Capture Point. **In Assault, there will be no capture phase of the match. Siege Engines continually spawn and alternate between each team until one team destroys the enemy's vault **In Capture Point, there is no Siege Engine or push phase of the match. Capture Points continually spawn and the game is over once one team successfully captures five points. *You will no longer see the enemy's card selections until one minute has passed in the match, preventing you from gaining pre-emptive information on their build before you see them. *In Deck Building, while choosing a card for a specific slot you will now be able to hover over currently equipped cards to compare against your choices. *The Healing Zones inside your base along with the generic out-of-combat Healing will no longer trigger voice cues from your Champion. *Capture Points now have their point names above them to more easily identify their locations. *Increased the Experience spooling in Siege Mode. *The match lobby now displays the current map and game mode you are playing. *You may now join Challenge Matches even if you have deserter. *Increased the Movement Speed while Mounted. *Fixed a number of client crash issues. *Fixed an issue where your fire animation could get interrupted and not finish properly. *Fixed an issue where bots could respawn in the wrong location. *Fixed an issue where player outlines would not work properly on Low Settings. *Fixed a problem with Fernando's shield overriding Health bonuses from cards. Champions - Balance/Updates/Fixes *Cassie **Dodge Roll ***Fixed an issue where this could be used to launch Cassie into the air. *Grohk **Healing Totem ***Reduced Cooldown from 26 to 20s. Cards - Balance/Updates/Fixes *Barik **Nitrous ***Fixed an issue where this card would frequently not work. *Buck **Stomping Ground ***Fixed an issue where this card could remain active past the intended time. ***Fixed an issue where this card would frequently not work. *Cassie **NEW* Broadhead Arrows - Common ***Weapon Increase the width of your weapon shots by 60%. **Exaction ***Reduced damage from 400 to 300. **Kill to Heal ***Reduced heal amount from 60 to 40% of max Health. **Pinball ***Reduced proc chance from 50 to 40%. ***Fixed an issue where Pinball would not proc Knockup. *Evie **Fate ***Fixed an issue where it only gave 50% instead of 100% damage increase. **Wormhole ***Fixed an issue where this card would frequently not work. *Fernando **Towering Barrier ***Now also increases Shield Health by 1000. *Grohk **Overload ***Fixed an issue where this card would provide 60% Attack Speed instead of 30%. *Pip **Acid Cloud ***Reduced damage from 200 to 160 per second. **So Much Slime ***Fixed an issue where this card would frequently not work. *Skye **Cloak ***Fixed an issue where it could apply briefly while mounted. **Scales of Justice ***Removed from the game. Known Issues We are currently working on a fix for the following: * In Challenge matches, XP spooling is currently not working. *There is a bug in which some matches don't properly hide opponents' cards during the first minute of gameplay. *There is a graphical bug in the card collection that shows some duplicate cards. Category:Patch Notes